Don't Cry Jennifer, Walter
by Moonfawn
Summary: Jennifer Simpson descends into a world she is hopeless to understand.
1. Isolation's Cut

!DISCLAIMER: I do not own Clock Tower and/or Silent Hill, nor am I affiliated with their IP holders!

Chapter 1: Isolation's Cut

Jennifer never had it easy in life. Her parents left her before she was even an adolescent, her father seemingly dropping off the face of the Earth, and her mother disappearing shortly thereafter. Like so many discarded children, she was sent to live at an orphanage. The shy girl somehow managed to make a few friends, like Ann, Laura, and Lotte.

Mister Barrows was to adopt them. The case worker, Mary, who seemed like an utterly normal, decent woman, took them to the Barrows Mansion.

It was then that they were seperated. In more ways than one.

Laura, poor, blond Laura, was the first one that she found. In one of the bathrooms on the first floor. Steam permeated the room. Jennifer found her suspended from the curtain rack in the bathtub. And then, he came-no, bursted-out of the water, the boy with the scissors.

That horrible, demented boy.

Somehow, she was able to avoid him as she searched for her other friends. Instead, she found Mary, who drugged her and threw her into a cage in the barn with the starving Mister Barrows. She did not know what would have become of her if she hadn't given him the ham that she pocketed earlier from the kitchen, and she didn't want to.

It was then that Lotte tried to rescue her. She opened the cage and Jennifer was able to escape. Lotte wasn't so lucky. With the door open, Mary shot her and then came after Jennifer, who picked up a two-by-four and waited by the door. She was shaking, but was still able to crack Mary on her hard head with the plywood when she came inside.

With that, Jennifer was alone again. Ann. Ann was the only one left, if she was still alive at all. She had to find her, but hadn't the slightest idea where to look.

Jennifer returned to the room on the second floor where Mary had drugged her. Poking around in every corner, she was able to find a golden key. She remembered a door on the second floor that was locked. Success! It unlocked the door.

This new room had eerie green walls and a mural on the wall. It depicted people surrounding a ghostly silhouette, much larger than the group itself. On the table, there was a book about some occult ritual. Jennifer didn't understand it, except a reference to a clock tower.

Aside from a book full of things that she didn't comprehend and a bookshelf that couldn't be moved, but seemed to be hiding something, she was lost. She slid to the floor, expressionless, dazed. Hopelessness was settling in. This was much harder than anything she ever had to do. Even losing her parents wasn't this hard.

"Ann..." She sobbed. Even the scissorboy had seemingly abandoned her. She didn't want to die alone, even if that meant that she had to die on display, like Laura did.

"Please, don't leave me alone," she thought. "Just..."

Next- Twisted boys

Author's Comment: This first chapter is basically a recount of my experience with Clock Tower. I thought that cutting it off at Jennifer's breakdown was a good idea. In the next chapter, Jennifer goes looking for the scissorboy. I may have taken a few liberities with CT, and in terms of collecting more data from the game, I was ultimately thwarted by my emulator, which lost all of my play data for the SECOND TIME. Ugh. If you're interested in the game from this fic, TRY IT.


	2. Praying in All the Wrong Places

!DISCLAIMER: I do not own Clock Tower and/or Silent Hill, nor am I associated in any way with their IP holders!

Chapter 2: Praying in All the Wrong Places

"Ann! Oh, Ann!" cried out a squeaky, mocking voice.

Jennifer jumped. She was, unbeknownst to her, not alone. The voice came from... beneath her?

She crawled on her knees to where she thought she heard it. There was a tiny hole in one of the floorboards. Jennifer pushed her face up close to see inside of it.

A little green glass eye opened up, startling her.

"Hey there, pretty lady," the voice said. "There's only one way this will end. Or is there?" The little voice made Jennifer feel unnaturally cold.

It demanded, "Don't just sit there, get me out of here. And maybe, you can save your precious Ann."

There was no helping it. Jennifer found a crowbar in the shed on the first floor and returned to the study. Was it too blunt an instrument? Could she hurt whatever was down there? We'll see.

She bashed the area around the hole in the floor as gently as she could, and peeled the floorboard away. There was a little girl's doll inside a secret space. It had green eyes, wavy blond hair, and a dark green dress. One of her eyes was off-balance and her face was cracked slightly. Jennifer hesitantly picked her up and asked, "Now what?"

"Now I want you to go after Bobby," it said.

"What?"

"Bobby," it emphasized. "The boy that's been trying to stuff and mount you and your friends, for whatever is left of you all."

Jennifer's shoulders managed to slump even more. "But... I can't..." She started to shake again. The doll slipped out of her clammy hands. "Oh!"

"UGH! Don't... damage... THE GOODS, you little bitch!"

Jennifer suddenly stood up. "How do I know that you know where Ann is?"

"Because I told Ann to do the same."

"Huh?"

"She fought off Bobby and completed the circle. She's elsewhere now, but I wouldn't say she's safe. If you want to go where she is, you'll have to complete the circle too."

"So I have to attack Bobby...?"

"Exact-a-mundo"

Jennifer looked at the crowbar next to her, picked it up, and left the room.

"Good girl."

Next- Completing the circle

Author's Comment: There is a "bad doll" in Clock Tower. Just not the one in this chapter.


	3. For Mother

!DISCLAIMER: I do not own Clock Tower and/or Silent Hill, nor am I affiliated in any way with their IP holders!

Chapter 3: For Mother

Bobby had to find her for Mary. But he was coming up dry. He had not found Jennifer, the girl in the blue dress, in almost an hour. If only he had any idea that Jennifer was looking for him, too.

He was having his fun, but Mary warned him against letting the girls escape or group together. In some primal part of his brain, more fear of rather than love for Mary was driving him to perform this task for her, even though she always treated him and his brother well.

Bobby made his rounds yet again. He was steadily growing more impatient. Inside, he was far more hormonally active than most boys his age. He was itching for some exertion.

He made his way into the stables. A car was sitting inside. He walked over to it, clipping his giant shears in anticipation before tapping the driver's seat window with them.

"Gasp!" Jennifer was lying in the front seat before the tapping-now slamming-jolted her awake.

"Ugh!" She shoved the car door open, pushing Bobby aside. He let out a creepy little yelp.

Bobby was very angry. He did not deal with physical agitation well. Before he could retaliate, Jennifer struck him with a crowbar. "Oh!"

While he was stumbling backwards, Jennifer hit him two more times. The crowbar sang out in a dull, metallic voice.

Still, the boy would not fall. "Dammit!" Jennifer tried to run out the door, but Bobby grabbed her hair and moved to stab her in the back. "Nooo!" She whipped around and held the open shears back with her bare hands before throwing him away. Perhaps he was more stunned than she thought.

She ran to the door, but somebody threw them open before she could. It was Mary again.

She smiled. "Hello, Jennifer. I'll trust you to stop abusing my Bobby now."

Jennifer's jaw dropped. She fell to the floor and looked up absently at her one-time caretaker. "Please..." she begged. Jennifer felt that Mary was even more dangerous than Bobby.

The boy was shocked that his scissors were knocked out of his hands. He absentmindedly picked them back up.

"Don't worry, Jennifer," Mary said. The girl was not comforted. "We need your help."

"How dare you ask me for anything," Jennifer hissed.

Mary had that damned rifle slung over her shoulder. "It's okay. Your participation will be limited." She then pointed the rifle at the girl.

Jennifer just sat there, until Mary yelled at her again. She reluctantly stood up, holding her arms up in surrender.

Jennifer was sandwiched between Bobby and Mary as they escorted her to the study, of all places. Mary made the bookcase in the corner move away. A dark, narrow stairwell was behind the bookcase all along.

Mary moved behind Jennifer and commanded her to walk down the steps.

"Where are you taking me?" Jennifer demanded.

To her surprise, Mary answered, "To your destiny." She had a reverant aura about her. But Jennifer was still scared of the woman who had been at least distantly responsible for the terrorizing and deaths of most of her friends.

Mary remembered what she was doing, glared down at Jennifer, and held the rifle under her armpit as she lit a candle. She started to carry the candle as she walked down the stairs.

Jennifer was shaking. She suspected that once she reached the end of the stairs, it would be all over. She only had one chance.

She took it.

Jennifer appeared dazed and fainted. Mary sighed, finding this sudden attack instantly tedious. She knelt down and shook Jennifer's shoulder, still holding the candle in her left hand.

It was then that Jennifer bolted up and poured what little candle wax there was inside the candle onto Mary's face! "AUUUGH!"

Jennifer tried to run but instead fell down the stairs. It was dark now, after all. Mary was too distracted by pain to do anything. Bobby was paralyzed, unable to determine whether or not he could help her.

Mary decided for him. "BOBBY!" She pointed at where she presumed Jennifer was.

Bobby stood up suddenly, then stepped over Mary's folded body and lurched towards Jennifer. She tried to open the door at the bottom of the stairs, but apparently it required a key. Mary probably had it. Blast.

He was closing in on her. She turned away from the door and squatted down.

Then, a deep ringing sound bellowed from elsewhere on the mansion grounds. Bong. Bong. Bong.

...It was midnight already?

The clock tower...

Bobby opened his shears up a little wider than usual, but he closed them as he intended to stab her.

Then, there was a hole there, or a vortex, because it sucked Bobby and Jennifer up into the ceiling.

Mary could only barely see out of one eye, and wondered what the hell happened to them.

Jennifer woke up in a gurney in some dingy hospital room. This wasn't the Barrows mansion. She quickly understood that much, but where was Bobby? He was sucked in with her. Despite that, she still felt that danger wasn't far away.

In the other corner of the room, there was a disgusting squishing sound. Jennifer hesitantly pushed her head forward to see what it was.

Next- Bad men

Commentary: Boy. This crossover has heavily favored Clock Tower, specifically my playthrough of it, but from now on it will be Jennifer in the world of Silent Hill 4. I hope that her (rather unexpected) method of getting there isn't too much of a bastardization of either franchise.


	4. I'll Protect You

! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Clock Tower and/or Silent Hill!

Chapter 4: I'll Protect You

Jennifer poked her head out to see what the squishing noise was. Across the room from her, there was a man in a long green coat with long blond hair standing before a gurney. She looked a little closer, and saw that he had his hands squirming around inside of a hole cut into the lower abdomen of a partially naked female... statue?

"Bl-BLECH!" Jennifer retched almost immeadiatly. She didn't even feel nauseous, it just happened and the partially digested foodstuffs hit the cold, clinical floor with a splotch. She couldn't even remember when she last ate.

The man stopped whatever he was doing to the statue and stood stiffly. He did not turn around but Jennifer was unwilling to wait and see if he would and she sneaked out of the room as quietly as she could.

First Bobby, then Mary, now this. This. Whatever this was. She instinctively looked for somewhere to hide and wandered to a supply room. There were lockers in there that she could hide in, even though they were a rather tight fit.

Jennifer was beyond numb. She thought it would be best to give herself some time before she went looking for Ann.

At least Bobby was nowhere to be found. How did they even get here? The only explanation was that she "completed the circle". But how? She had attacked Bobby and then Mary. She hated that it could have only come from violence. If the only way to escape is to become like those two, then what's the point?

Creak. The door opened. Jennifer gasped and stood up inside of the locker. Could it be Bobby? Or the man in the coat?

She peeked through the slits in the locker door. It was Ann!

"ANN!" She burst through the locker door and hugged her friend. Ann was a bit startled.

"Jennifer..." Ann called out her name with some relief. Jennifer could tell, however, that their ordeal had robbed her of some of her sparkle.

"What happened to you?"

"Jennifer, something terrible is going on, and only some of it involves Mary and Bobby."

"What? Who cares? We're together now, and we can escape."

"No!" Ann pushed Jennifer away. Jennifer looked down and saw that Ann was holding a tiny fire ax which had stale blood coated on it. Ann tried to hide it behind her back.

"We can't escape," she continued. We're trapped in this world."

"This world?" Jennifer looked around. She didn't understand how there could be more than one world. Her body started to tremble again.

"Jennifer, there's something you need to read," Ann handed her a dirty, aged, hand-written note.

It claimed to be from a Doctor Simpson. He was supposed to deliver Mary Barrows' babies in the mansion nine years ago. But as soon as the babies started to come, he realized that they didn't belong in this world. They were wrong. They were deformed.

They were demons.

He knew too much, so Mary kidnapped him and left him to die inside the mansion. But he wrote this note before his passing. And at the end...

"I know the chances of your ever reading this are astronomical, but I love you and your mother, Jennifer... always and forever. Your life is going to be different from here on out. I never should have gone to this mansion. Promise me that you won't trust every adult just because they're your elders.

Jennifer, you made m"

It was cut off there.

Jennifer was devestated. She fell to the floor. "I found his body in this secret room," Ann explained. "I don't think I should have... it should have been you..."

Mary killed her father all those years ago? Then she would kidnap her and her friends and try to kill them too? These revelations swamped any happiness and closure that she may have otherwise received at reading her father's final words.

The emotional pain was immense. Her body buckled under the weight of tears that she had no energy to cry out. It felt like her own throat was strangling itself. Ann looked guiltily at her. She gave her the time the Jennifer needed to recover slightly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They sat together in the corner of the room. Jennifer just stared off for a while, until she finally asked, "What should we do?"

Ann had to think up an answer. "...When we attacked Bobby and Mary, it 'completed the circle'. Maybe now, we should break it."

"What does that even mean?" Jennifer snapped. "Do we do something nice for them? And Mary is on the other side, at the mansion, still."

Ann thought a little harder. "I don't know... maybe there's another doll that we can find."

"It'll just taunt us with another stupid task again... if it's even out there."

"Jennifer... we have to try. Bobby's still out there, probably. Do you want him to catch you? He's gonna... never give up. We should at least try to stop him."

"Dispense justice," Jennifer stated.

Ann was getting fed up, and she stood up. "I can't promise anything, Jennifer. Maybe we can escape together. Or do you want to be alone again?"

"...No..."

Ann held out her hand. Jennifer took it. Ann picked up the ax in her other hand. Together, they left the locker room.

Next- There was a hole here

Commentary: I chose to open the SH4 part of this story with that particular scene because I think it's the freakiest in the entire game. Some theorize that the man is performing a hysterectomy on the "statue", but I don't know about that kind of thing so I can't say. I think he enjoys it, whatever it is. A lot.O_O


	5. Halo Around You

!DISCLAIMER: I do not own Clock Tower and/or Silent Hill!

Chapter 5: Halo Around You

"I'm scared, Ann," Jennifer said, cowering behind her friend.

"I know," Ann said.

"We're still lost."

She was starting to sound frustrated. "I know."

Jennifer looked out of one of the windows in the entrance hall. It was dark out, meaning that it had to be nighttime, yet she still felt out of time. She could not recognize the outlying area. Could it be that they were no longer in Norway?

She had a horrible sense that they didn't belong in this "world". If so, then why were they sent here?

Most of the doors were functionally useless, as were the windows. Ann had already tried to break one open, but it rejected the attempt, making her feel very stupid.

But she had an idea that she was saving as her last resort. She turned to Jennifer and said, "Hit me."

Jennifer spun around and asked, "Excuse me?"

Ann stepped into Jennifer's personal space. "More accurately, hurt me."

Jennifer understood, but she didn't want to bend to the will of that doll again. "How do you know it will work?"

"This building sure doesn't work! Do you want to wait until someone opens it up? 'Cause that's not gonna happen. Those guys- Jennifer and that... man... you saw- will find us before then..."

Jennifer clenched her fist and did not look at Ann as she slapped her across the face. WHAP!

"... Was that enough?"

Nothing happened.

"Slap me too!" Jennifer begged. "Slap me!"

Ann complied. Jennifer's cheek throbbed, but nothing happened.

"No... what should we do?" Jennifer asked.

Ann threw her hands up. It seemed like they would never get home.

Then, a squeaky wheelchair carrying a body- no, a black statue of a man- came speeding down from the other end of the hall at them. They didn't jump out of the way in time and were rendered unconscious.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jennifer was aware that she was dreaming. She usually was.

She could see a boy walking alone through the woods at night. They weren't any woods that she was familiar with.

The boy seemed to be looking for something, like he was on a mission. He was following a spotlight in the distance. When he reached the area where the spotlight seemed to be emanating from, he found these skinned animals strwen about on the ground, except they were unlike any animals she had seen before. Despite this, she sensed that they were out of their natural habitats.

The boy was outraged but oddly unafraid. One of the animals, a fleshy, pink, wormlike thing about the size of a fullgrown cat, wiggled on the ground. The boy picked up a nearby stick and held it above his head, ready to crush the thing, but instead, it lept up and killed him.

The worm landed on its other side and cried horribly, like an infant that needed tending to.

Then she saw it: the word "Receiver" carved into its side. It was carved into the bodies of all of the animals.

"Jennifer?"

Ann called out her name and she woke up. Jennifer was shaking, partially because it was cold, partially because of the dream.

Then she realized that they were in a forest not unlike the one she just dreamt about.

Next- Splash

A/N: Short chapter. Not much to say. Partially inspired by a dream I had. The dream was better. Dreams in fiction are never as organic as the real thing.


	6. Old Friends

!DISCLAIMER: I (guess what?) do not own Clock Tower and/or Silent Hill!

Chapter 6: Old Friends

"What are we doing here?" Jennifer asked. They had been teleported to a forest trail that, needless to say, niether of them recognized. It was still dark out, so presumably, not much time, if any, had passed.

Ann shook her head. "What are we doing anywhere?" She cradled her face in her hands and sighed. "Maybe we can find a way out here..."

Jennifer looked up at the starless night sky. She could tell that her friend was tired. "Maybe we should just rest for tonight. We can camp out..."

Ann took a step forward on the trail. "... But, it's cold. And we have no sleeping bags or supplies or anything."

Jennifer found it suspicious that Ann was against that idea. Was she enjoying this, to an extent?

"Hmph." She decided to sit on a rock next to a little fence that formed an asymmetrical square. Candles were placed on top of the fence with no sense of order.

At least there were no signs of Bobby, Mary, or that strange man here. Of course, there were no signs of anyone else, either. Jennifer didn't understand what was going on, all along, even before she completed the first circle. She didn't want to. But deep down, her intelligence was piecing it together, taking the place of her innocence.

She wondered if their survival was even possible.

"Hey, let's take one of these," Ann said, derailing Jennifer's drifting train of thought, while taking one of the candles.

Jennifer didn't see candles the same way after she attacked Mary. "Oh..." she said, before meekly taking her own and following her friend down the trail.

They eventually found a huge, burnt-out shell of a building in the middle of the forest that resembled a house. There was a playground in the front yard. Primitive chalk drawings of animals, children, and pleasant landscapes were on the tall wooden fence surrounding the perimeter.

"What's with this place?" Ann asked.

Jennifer was cowering behind her. For some reason, this place reminded her of Mary, after she took her and the rest of the girls to the Barrows mansion. "I don't know..."

"I wonder how it wound up like this. Oh!" Ann noticed something amongst the smoldering wreckage- a creepy female mannequin strapped to a wheelchair. A note was pinned to its chest by a pair of brand-new scissors.

Ann walked up to the mannequin and yanked the scissors out, picking up the note underneath. Jennifer asked what it said. 

Ann showed it to her. There was a message written in very poor, erratic handwriting, like that of a child's, on cute pink stationary decorated with strawberries. It read:

"I HOPE YOU DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU.

THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE AT THE LAKE.

THE DOOR IS BEHIND THE MANNEQUIN.

DON'T WORRY. SHE WON'T BITE. SHE WILL CLEAR THE WAY. THE MEMORY IS THE KEY.

THEY ARE IN A CRADLE UNDER THE STARS.

TIME WILL CAUSE ADHERENCE."

Ann was confused. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"... We have to go to the lake. There's someone waiting there for us."

"Do we have any idea who it is?"

Jennifer looked at Ann. "... No."

OoOoOo

They found the short path to the lake beyond the door just like the note said. It was an observation point at the edge of the exquisitely expansive, historical Lake Toluca.

"Well? Where is she?" Ann asked impatiently.

Jennifer crouched beside the lake's edge. It reminded her of something. "Lily pads."

Ann just looked at her. She knew, but didn't want to say anything.

Laura liked lily pads. How they floated on the surface of the water, and how they diffused the light beneath them on a sunny day, creating a wonderful effect.

It was too much. Jennifer teared up.

"We couldn't save them, Ann. What are we gonna do?"

Ann lowered her head. "I don't kn-"

A sudden bubbling noise from the lake bed interrupted her. Jennifer stood up as a curtain rack ascended from the lake's waters, suspended from nothing.

There she was. Laura, tied to the rack by her wrists, hanging over a bathtub, her body perversely bloated.

Next- Let the lilies go

A/N: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF I was so embarassed after the last chapter. I hope that this chapter makes up for that... that thing! Let me be clear: Ann is with Jennifer now.


	7. In the Arms of the Angels

!DISCLAIMER: I do not own Clock Tower and/or Silent Hill!

Chapter 7: In the Arms of the Angels

Ann grabbed Jennifer's shoulder. "Jennifer! What is that?"

"It's Laura." Jennifer shook her head and stifled her tears.

How could they- not that two girls knew exactly who "they" were- put this perversion in front of them? What had they done to deserve such a thing?

The bathtub hovered over the water and crashed onto the shore.

"Let's... cut her down," Ann suggested. She went over to the body and cut the ropes around its wrists with her axe as gently as possible. Unfortunately, the corpse was so bogged down by water that she couldn't keep it from falling over, taking the tub with it.

Jennifer could barely stand to see her like this. She cleared her throat. "Is it really her?"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer," Ann answered. "I don't know what further proof you need. She looks like Laura... but I have no idea how her body got here." She clenched her fists.

Jennifer looked around to see if Bobby was nearby. He wasn't.

"The memory... is the key," recalled Ann. She decided to search the corpse. Jennifer gaped in disbelief, but was too drained to say or do anything about it.

Ann saw something peek out from the corner of the corpse's mouth. She pulled on it, but it did not give, so she had to open its mouth, causing a grotesque amount of foul-smelling water to pour out of it. After that, Ann claimed her "prize": a small vial of perfume with a spiky top. They could barely read the name of the fragrance from its owrn label: "Innocence".

"That's it?" Jennifer felt cheated. She took the vial from Ann's hands.

"Jennifer-"

Before Ann could finish her sentence, they were taken to another strange place, a rooftop in the industrial district of some city.

Next- violence district

A/N: Finally, I submitted another chapter, albeit a short one. I would like to thank OctoberAvon for adding this story to her favorites.


	8. Our Town

**!DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Clock Tower _and/or _Silent Hill_, and/or any of the characters and/or concepts within!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Our Town**

Jennifer and Ann were now standing on top of a roof in a coldly industrialized city. Off in the distance, they heard strange, tittering noises like a monkey would make. They bounced off the walls of the buildings like angry rain on a metallic roof.

_At least it's not as claustrophobic as the mansion_, Jennifer thought. Other girls would dream of spending their lives in a mansion; for her friends, those lives and that dream were ended tragically early.

"Jennifer? ...Are you okay?"

She looked at her friend and clenched and unclenched her fists. "Define 'okay'."

Ann crossed her arms. Was she cold? "What are we gonna do now?"

Jennifer looked around the grimy, solitary rooftops of nearby buildings. "Maybe we can stay long enough to get some help."

"Not if that damn doll has anything to say about it."

"Ann, it's been helping us... the only thing that's been helping us."

_Of all things_, she thought to herself.

"For what that's worth," Ann complained.

Jennifer looked around and saw a door leading to the interior of the building. It was the only path that she could see. "Come on. Let's go find... something in this place."

Ann huffed and rushed over to the door behind her.

=X=

"A pet store?" Ann asked, when they found themselves in a grimy, abandoned pet shop. All of the cages were empty and there was no evidence that there were any animals or people in there for some time. Blood was smeared all over the floor.

In that place, Jennifer was the saddest she'd been since she had left the Barrows Mansion. What happened to all of the poor animals?

"Do you think..." Jennifer began.

"That that _boy_ came through here?" Ann finished. "I don't know. I doubt it..."

She turned to look at Jennifer. "Did he- there's no way he could have followed us, could he?"

Jennifer felt frozen. "I don't know." She scratched behind her ear. "Bobby has hurt a lot of people. He could probably complete as many circles as he'd ever want."

Ann turned away. "And Mary, too." She was angry about the woman that had betrayed them. Jennifer could tell. But she was too scared to console her. What could she say? "_Don't worry, I'm sure that the woman who kidnapped us and is trying to kill us off isn't totally horrible_!" No.

_Lord_.

Jennifer looked at the blood smear. She noticed that one of the dirtied tiles on the floor was loose. "Hey, look!"

Jennifer pointed at the tile. Ann looked at it strangely, then knelt down and poked it with her ax. It moved over a bit, showing a space underneath.

"Move it over!" Jennifer suggested excitedly.

Ann pushed it all the way over. There was an empty space carved out underneath. Inside the space was a cute but tattered cat plush toy.

Ann lifted the wretched thing out of the hole. "That's it?"

Jennifer picked it up and noticed that some of the stuffing was hanging out of a hole in its tummy. Curious, she pulled on the stuffing and saw a corner of a piece of paper come out with it. Then, she pulled out the rest of the stuffing and retrieved a newspaper clipping, which she then unfolded and read. Strangely, it appeared pristine and brand new, despite the shabby state of the toy in which it had been tucked away. Ann tried to read over her shoulder.

"Oh, my God," Jennifer said.

The story, dated 1987, was about how justice was supposed to be served to the victims of Walter Sullivan, who had been ritually murdering people in and around the town of Ashfield in the United States. Not only that, but he murdered the owner of the very pet store in which they had been standing, then proceeded to kill all of the animals in the store and carved his name into their anguished flesh. Each and every animal.

Jennifer and Ann shook, not from fear, but from indignation.

The story continued on the other side of the paper. Jennifer flipped it over but the report was rendered illegible because it appeared that a child had drawn all over it in crayon. The crude drawing was of a frowning cat with a black pit in its round belly with some bloody spiked rings revolving around it. There was also a message written in crayon in strangely angry, angular letters:

_Mommy, I missyou and want to see you. I miss my brothers and sisters but I don't know where they are. I want to see you but I won't be able to because I don't know where to find you. I've met some nice people who say they know how I can get back to you and I will do my best Mommy._

Apparently, the author had intended to sign their name but it trailed off, leaving only one letter behind: "_**W**_".

The story about the murdered animals had fallen hard on Jennifer. They reminded her of her friends, Lotte and Laura, who were murdered by Bobby and Mary. Jennifer realized that it was possible that Lotte was only wounded by Mary when she tried to rescue her, but if so, where was her body? Jennifer was not terribly comforted by the thought of her suffering from a gunshot wound, hiding away somewhere on the mansion grounds. For all she knew, Bobby could smell blood. But Bobby wasn't around anymore, was he?

"Do you think this paper has anything to do with us?" Ann asked. "Any clues?"

"None that I can see." Jennifer replied.

"We have a vial of perfume, a filthy cat toy, and a piece of newspaper from eight years ago," said Ann, as she read off a mental list of the things they had found. "Oh, and an ax," she finished, as she held up the weapon. "What are we supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know," Jennifer replied. "Let's check out the rest of this building for clues."

So they left the pet store and embarked on a journey to explore the complex.

**Next: Black is the New Black**

**A/N: And I'm alive! Seriously. I haven't been writing fanfic as much because I've been doing writing commissions for a client on deviantART, and they've turned into quite a project. I've still been thinking about fanfic, and I have an idea of where to go with this series in particular. It has an ending for all sides; I just need to get to it, and it will be grand. **


	9. Black Is the New Black

**!DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Clock Tower _and/or _Silent Hill_ or any of the characters therein!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Black is the New Black**

Jennifer and Ann walked down a flight of rusted stairs in the grim, dimly lit building and found their attention seized by a boutique.

"Hey, Jennifer, look," Ann called, as she walked by the clear display cases holding bright, form-fitting clothes. They were not to Jennifer's taste.

Ann was thinking that it would be nice to break into the store and try on all the clothes. Ever since Mary let the girls see _Pretty Woman _on the slya few years prior, she had wanted to have an afternoon where she could try on all the clothes she could ever want in a store. She didn't mention it out of fear of being insensitive to their situation.

As she looked at a mannequin with a brown wig, pink striped sleeveless tank top, and petite denim skirt, Jennifer thought it may be nice if someone thought she looked good in it someday.

"Hm..." Ann saw a bright pink flier for the boutique taped to one of the windows, peeled it off, and begun to read it. "Woah. Jennifer, it's f-for you!"

Jennifer took the flier and read a message just for her- in handwriting that looked just like hers:

"_Jennifer, you look like _Alice in Wonderland_. Have you ever noticed that?_"

The girl looked down at her blue dress worn over a long-sleeved white shirt and realized that yes, it did sort of resemble Alice's ensemble, at least from the Disney version.

"How do you know this is for me?" Jennifer asked, slightly upset.

"You're the only Jennifer in this place wearing a dress like that." Ann stated plainly.

Jennifer shook her head and read the rest of the message:

"_Perhaps you need a change of clothes. Remember, in the next season, _**black is the new black!**"

In the same window that the flier was attached to, there was a tiny mannequin decked out in a black, hooded robe with gold lining. From looking at the windows, it appeared to be the only piece of darkly-colored clothing in the boutique. "Well..." Jennifer said, "perhaps we should take a look."

Ann went to the front door and pulled on the handle. It didn't budge. "It's... locked..." She took her ax in hand and chipped at the glass around the handle, then squeezed her arm through to unlock it from the other side. "Ow!" As she pulled her arm out of the makeshift hole, she cut it on one of the jagged pieces of glass.

"Don't worry, Jennifer... I'll be OK," dismissed Jennifer's friend. Jennifer saw the crimson stain bloom on the sleeve of Ann's green dress, before she applied pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

Jennifer entered the store and walked over to the robe. She saw several copies of the robe piled up in the corner next to the sales counter. She turned her attention back to the robe and saw to pulling it off of the mannequin.

"Oh!"

But it wasn't just a mannequin.

**Next: Sealed off**


	10. Lethal Diameter

**!DISCLAIMER: I do not own_ Silent Hill _and/or _Clock Tower!_**

**Chapter 10:**

**Lethal Diameter**

Jennifer jumped back when she saw Bobby clutching onto the back of the mannequin.

Ann called out to Jennifer, who in turn told her to run.

"Where?" Ann asked, panicked.

Bobby fell off the mannequin, picked up his scissors, and turned towards Jennifer, who picked up the robe and ran out of the boutique with Ann. They looked around for a place to escape to or to hide in, but the stairwell was blocked, as were all of the other stores on the floor.

Bobby kept snapping the scissors as he crept up on them.

"Jen..." Ann shook Jennifer's shoulder. She seemed to be in a daze, and had to take her hand to get her to move.

"What..." Jennifer said, spacing out. Was it that traumatizing to encounter Bobby again?

Bobby was already halfway across the floor. Ann held her ax at the ready.

"'Black is the new black'..." Jennifer chanted. Out of options, she took the robe, put her arms through the sleeves, and pulled the hood over her head.

"Jennifer...? What are you doing?" asked Ann, her attention divided between watching her and watching Bobby.

"'Black is the new black'," Jennifer repeated numbly. Then she gasped, as a high-pitched noise erupted assaulted her ears.

Just as Bobby descended upon them, the two girls jumped away as the wall exploded. Bobby squealed and was thrown halfway across the room. His scissors made a clanging noise as they spun on the metallic floor.

Jennifer recovered and pulled the hood up over her eyes. She pointed at the wall. "Look!"

"What?" Ann looked at the hole in the wall, and saw a dark cavern on the other side.

Jennifer stood up and stumbled forth. She reached for the hole as if to see whether or not it was real. Then she cried in pain and drew her hand back.

Bobby's scissors moved on their own, as they were pulled into the vortex, shortly followed by their master, who squealed in dismay.

Ann stood up and tried to hold Jennifer back from what she thought was a mindless march towards the vortex, but she wasn't moving of her own accord.

"Jennifer!"

Jennifer cried for help, as she was jerked off of the floor and sucked into the vortex. She caught herself by latching onto the edge of the hole blasted into the wall. As the vortex grew in power, Ann conversely experienced an opposing force trying to push her away.

Ann pushed against the force and tried to grab Jennifer's hand. "Jennifer! Please, don't leave me! I need you..." she pleaded, as she was on the verge of tears.

Right then, the force blasted her away and she crashed into one of the boutique's display windows.

"_NO_!" That was the last that Jennifer saw of her friend as the vortex pulled her in.

**Next: They've been waiting**


	11. We've Been Waiting

**!DISCLAIIMER: I do not own _Clock Tower _and/or _Silent Hill_!**

**Chapter 11:**

**We've Been Waiting**

Jennifer found herself lying on the cold, damp floor of the cave, hunched over in an attempt to catch her breath. Once she did, she looked up and saw the vortex seal itself off like blood coagulating around a wound, transforming into a normal cave wall. "No... Ann..."

Then she heard a farther part of the wall slide up to reveal an entryway into the cave. A trick door into the caverns? She hid behind one of the rocks and saw a figure in a black, hooded robe with golden lining walk through the entrance.

As the figure walked down the passage, Jennifer smelled something familiar.

_Miss Mary?_

The figure walked by a guard dog, a fit Doberman, that looked up and whined at them. They stopped to pet it a bit. It sniffed their hand and whined some more before they walked off into the next section of the cave.

Jennifer looked back at where the trick door was. It had closed behind the figure. There did not appear to be any method of opening it from that side. No getting out that way. She peeked out from behind the rocks and decided that she would have to get past the guard dog to look for another way out. She looked down at her hand and realized that she might have to smell differently to trick it.

There was only one tool on hand that could have possibly helped her: the vial of Innocence, the perfume that Ann had recovered from Laura's corpse. She unscrewed the cap and sniffed the applicator. It smelled just like the hooded person.

Jennifer smiled and rubbed the applicator all over her wrists and neck. Then she put her hood up and walked down the passageway.

Her heartbeat increased as she walked up to the dog. She tried to walk on the farthest side of the cave away from it, but it still jerked up its head to stare at her. It was then that she held out her shaking hand to let the dog smell the perfume that she had used on herself.

It sniffed audibly, whined, and licked its chops. Jennifer petted it and it laid its head down to rest. She smiled and walked into the new area of the cavern.

In the distance, she saw an orange light. A fire, maybe?

She got close enough to see that someone had laid out a ring of candles around a human body. A body that looked familiar.

"Lotte?" Jennifer ran over to the person lying in the ring of candles, and it was, indeed, Lotte. "Oh, my God!"

Lotte was pale, clammy, and out of it. She had a bullet wound in her shoulder. Her head lolled back and forth on her neck, as she quietly asked for help.

"Oh..." Then she realized who was standing over her. She reached out for Jennifer, but couldn't manage to sit up. "Ugh... Jennifer..."

Even though her own hands were shaking, Jennifer took Lotte's hand. "What happened?"

Lotte appeared sad and looked away. "She... they... they... trying to hurt us... Where's Ann...?"

Jennifer didn't know what to say. "I don't know. She's... on... the other side..."

"I'll miss you," choked out Lotte. "All of you..." She coughed, then her misty eyes suddenly opened with a renewed life. "I-I have a message... 'Time will cause adherence'. Mr. Barrows said so... The children are not normal..."

"Children?"

Lotte raised her hand up as if she were trying to grab something, then her arm went limp.

"Ohh." Jennifer lowered her head. She couldn't believe that she lost another friend. As she managed to close Lotte's eyes and cross her arms over her chest, it didn't seem real. Her mind refused to make it real at the time.

Then she stood up and looked around the cave. There was another tunnel straight ahead, and another tunnel off to the side. She decided to explore the side path.

The narrow tunnel ended in a huge cavern. Jennifer saw that she was standing on a short, rocky slope that led to more equal footing. On the other side of the cavern was what appeared to be a large stage with a gaudy curtain drawn over it. Before sliding down the slope, something seemingly out of place caught her eye: a small, rusted metallic tank.

"Yikes!" She landed on the floor of the cavern and walked towards the stage. There was a disgusting, sweetly-sour smell emanating from the area. The curtain was slowly wafting back and forth.

"...Hello?" she said quietly, covering her nose with her wrist. No response. She saw a rope dangling on the side of the curtain and pulled on it. Unfortunately, even though she pulled gently, she broke the rope and it fell to the floor. The curtains tore open.

She first heard a struggling, deranged breathing rhythm come from something on the stage. Then she saw a huge, fat, puffy, purple-colored hand that was bigger than her head step into the fleeting light of the torches attached to the cavern walls.

**Next: Abortion**


	12. Abortion

**!DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Clock Tower _and/or _Silent Hill_!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Abortion**

The creature on the stage lurched towards Jennifer. As it slithered into the light, Jennifer could see the wretchedness of its form. It had a head so fat and swollen that its eyes could barely open.

Confronted by another surreal, insane thing, Jennifer shook her head and took a few steps backwards before breaking off into a run back to the slope. The creature cried out and crawled after her. Even though it was slow, it was so huge that its comparative "strides" covered several feet in distance.

"Ah!" Jennifer tried to climb up the slope, but it was much harder going up than it was sliding down, especially in a panicked state. She groped for edges in the face of the slope that would support her well enough to keep from getting caught by the creature. She briefly looked back and gasped as her new pursuer raised its giant arm above its head. She hoisted herself over another edge before her pursuer brought down its fist on her.

The tremor shook one of the torches attached to the walls of the cave free. Jennifer dodged it as it fell down the slope and hit her pursuer in the face, causing it to scream in annoyance and flail its arms wildly, madly at whatever had hurt it.

The pursuer swung at Jennifer, who barely avoided the wayward limb, so close as to feel the wind blast by her face. But in its haste, it knocked the gasoline tank off of the slope. "Oh!"

What little gasoline was in the tank spilled forth from the tank and was ignited by the torch. The pursuer's rear end caught fire. Its shiny black eyes opened as wide as possible, as it was overwhelmed by a sensation that it could not comprehend.

Jennifer pitifully reached out a shaking hand to the creature. Her mouth agape in horror, her eyes glanced by tears, she nevertheless decided to continue climbing upwards. "Ugh!"

"DAN, _NO_!" A voice cried out from a tiny cliff on the other side of the cave from above the stage. It belonged to the hooded person from before. They threw their hood back, revealing their identity. It was Miss Mary. Jennifer had already escaped by the time Mary had scanned the scene of the accident.

The poor creature threw itself on its back like a turtle, squealing and squirming like a worm being tortured by a cruel child. Mary watched it suffer, her own eyes marked by rare, inscrutable tears. She turned around and left the huge cavern.

Jennifer returned to the cave where Lotte's body was. She fell to her knees, overcome by nervous anxiety. She joined her hands together and breathed on them in an attempt to warm them up. After she took a few seconds to recover some of the little strength that she had, she knew that there was only one path left to her now; the tunnel at the other end of the cave, beyond Lotte's body.

As she approached the end of the tunnel, she saw a pair of double doors and ran towards them. The button panel to the side of the doors revealed that it was an elevator. She pressed the button to open the doors and stepped inside, not knowing where they led to.

Inside of the elevator, she pressed the button to go to the top floor. After what felt like hours, she arrived at the top. The old doors slid open and she saw... a hallway with a ladder on the far side in front of large old gears.

"The clock tower..."

Just as she stepped out of the elevator, Bobby's scissors flew past her, and actually cut her shoulder. Bobby was waiting for her there. She ran past him and climbed up the ladder to the upper part of the clock works.

When she reached the top of the ladder, she noticed a control panel to her right. Bobby was right behind her, snapping his scissors in anticipation. She ran to the control panel and pulled the lever on the right. This turned on the gears, and Bobby reacted very strangely to them.

He gasped and looked around, drooling mouth agape. He howled as if he were begging some unknown force to leave him be. Even though he had closed in on Jennifer, he dropped his scissors and cupped his hands over his ears. She gasped as she watched him fall into the open gap in the floor where the gears worked their machinations.

Finally... finally, it was over. Wasn't it? Jennifer fell to her knees in disappointment. She had no idea how to get down from the clock tower, and no way of getting help. She looked ahead and saw an exit to the clock works, at least. She got up and started walking over to it.

As she closed in on the exit, Mary abruptly walked in front of her, forcing her farther back into the clock works. At last, Jennifer saw the damage that the candle had done to Mary's face earlier; her right eye was forced shut by the hot wax.

"Oh... Mary..."

"You. My adopted daughter..."

Something inside of Jennifer snapped just then. "Don't you dare call me that! That means NOTHING to someone like you!"

Mary slapped her across the face, sending her spiraling to the floor. "I only ever wanted what was best for my children. But you... you whore, you killed my SONS! Your own BROTHERS!"

"Tell me why." Jennifer demanded. "Why... did it have to be us? All of us? Why did you try-"

Mary lifted a shaking Jennifer up by her shoulders and wrapped her cold hands around her throat. "You could never see with those eyes." She raised her index finger to drag it down the side of Jennifer's confused face.

Jennifer didn't understand why Mary was so cruel after all. Her hands dangled helplessly by her hips as her throat began to give in to Mary's grip. She hated how helpless she felt.

Her eyes started to go back into her head. As she gasped for air, she suddenly grabbed the older woman's shoulders and threw her into the control panel.

Mary gasped and looked down at her torso, impaled on the outstretched lever. Jennifer cupped her mouth in traumatized shock. Did she really just do that?

With what little life she had left, Mary shrugged, accepting her final humiliation.

The bells of the clock tower rang out, corresponding with Jennifer's "victory". Still shaking, now for a different reason, she wandered out of the clock works and onto the balcony of the clock tower. It stopped raining just then.

Jennifer hunched over and cried out in pain at her ordeal. Clutching herself, her cries grew into screams. She didn't care if anyone could hear her or not.

**Next: What remains**


	13. Worlds Apart

**!DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Clock Tower _and/or _Silent Hill_!**

**Chapter 13:**

**Worlds Apart**

"Gasp!"

The young man's green eyes opened suddenly as he was freed from his own nightmare. He jerked upright in his bed and looked around. His apartment appeared to be normal again.

He looked to his left and got out of bed to open his window. It behaved, unlike over the last several days. At least, that's how it seemed to him.

He tried to remember what had happened. He went into the pit. Walter Sullivan and Eileen were already there. He was able to render the monster vulnerable and kill Walter, even though he didn't want to. Even though Walter terrorized them both and many other innocent people. It wasn't like his only crime was only crime was wanting to be loved, but that was the root of his existence. How could you hate someone for that?

As he reflected on that, he felt indignation welling up within him. What happened then? He reached out to Eileen, who wasn't responding to him. She was walking into that machine...

He decided to rush out of his apartment. The door was no longer chained from the inside. He unlocked the door's own locks and stepped out into the hall. Superintendent Frank Sunderland was waiting there, and even though he knew it wasn't a good sign that he was, he knew he was there for him.

"Henry? Are you okay? What happened to you?" the old man asked.

Henry didn't know what to say. "Um... Eileen. What happened to her?"

Frank's jaw became clenched. "She was at the hospital... but..."

Henry began to massage his face with his hands and turned away from Frank. He didn't see the superintendent shake his head. Henry went back inside of Room 302, even though it was the last place that he should have been.

He sat on the couch in the living room and hunched over. He knew he was safe, but she wasn't, somehow. Why didn't she make it, too? Whenever he saw those strange marks wrapping around her form, he used one of those special candles to "purify" her. Her only comment on that was that they "smelled pretty". Wasn't that enough?

He couldn't understand why he couldn't save her. He protected her. There had to have been a reason why their lives collided in the same disastrous chain of events.

He wasn't okay. He felt a sickness deep inside and emotion burning his throat.

There could never be people born into this world just to die. He refused to believe it.

He wouldn't be okay for a long time.

-=X=-

"_...a Caucasian female in her 20s, identified as Eileen Galvin, was delivered to __St. Jerome's Hospital this morning, only to die from her wounds. According to a witness that shall remain nameless, she was brutally beaten by a copycat of the serial killer Walter Sullivan..._"

-=X=-

"Now, Ann," started the female police officer with short blond hair. "you say that you came from Romsdarren, Norway in 1995... only to arrive at Ashfield in North America in 1997?"

"Yes." Ann answered, looking down quietly,at her clasped hands. "I don't know why. Miss Mary took us to the Barrows Mansion, and... all hell broke loose."

"And you believe that you were – drawn to Ashfield because of the machinations of a demon doll?"

"...Yes." Ann swallowed.

"Well... if we can call for your family to send you back, it should be easy to get you back home."

Ann looked up at the police officer. "I don't have a family. I'm an orphan."

"Oh... well, then, what orphanage took you in?"

"...Granite. The Granite Orphanage."

"All right." The police officer reached over and put her hand over Ann's. "We'll get you back."

"...I miss my friends."She leaned back in the chair and sighed.

-=X=-

The Romsdarren Police Department raided the Barrows Mansion following the absence of Miss Mary and the four girls that she took there. They got Jennifer down from the clock tower and another representative of the Granite Orphanage came to talk to her.

The representative, a tall woman wearing a tight, white-colored waistcoat, approached Jennifer and introduced herself. "Hello, Jennifer. I'm Kay, from the Granite Orphanage?"

Jennifer, who had a towel wrapped around her, just looked down at nothing in particular.

"...I'm so sorry. Miss Mary... _Mrs._ Mary Barrows... was an evil person. She had a false background. She hurt you terribly. But not all adults are like that. Could you please trust me enough to place you in a real, safe home this time?"

Jennifer looked distantly at her. She was very tired.

"At any rate, we need to get you to the hospital. Would you be willing to come with me?"

Jennifer sighed and left the scene of the crime with Kay.

Then a half hour later...

"Hey, we found another survivor!"

**THE END.**

**A/N: Omigod! I finally finished it! This story was alternately disappointing and exhilarating to write. I think that Mary and Jennifer's exchange in chapter 12 is my favorite part overall. ;_; A close second would have to be Frank and Henry's exchange in this chapter, but overall, I don't think I did _Silent Hill 4 _justice. I don't think that the world-hopping was a very good idea, or executed in an organic way. **

**I have a vague idea for a sequel, but I don't own the _Clock Tower _game for the PS1 and have very little idea about how it progresses. I'm not exactly sure how it would intersect with _Silent Hill_ at that point either. **

**I would like to thank all of the _Clock Tower _resources on the Web at GameFAQs, Wikipedia, and the VG Museum for helping me keep things as consistent as I did, as well as the Silent Hill Wiki. And LabyrinthDweller, for inspiring me to write an _SH4 _fanfic in the first place... sort of.**

**From the cutting room floor: This story was originally titled, _Don't Cry Jennifer/Henry_ but, I changed it, because A) doesn't allow backslashes in titles, and B) Jennifer and Walter have more in common being orphans. **

**Henry, Eileen, and Jennifer were supposed to meet, but that seemed a bit too convenient. She was also supposed to meet face-to-face with Walter, but that didn't pan out either. I wonder how the story would have been if I did put those scenes in it.**

**You may wonder what the deal is with the dates here. Supposedly, _Silent Hill 3 _took place in 1997, and as far as I'm concerned, _SH4_ took place shortly thereafter. _CT_ officially took place in 1995.**

**In the games, the hometown of the girls was referred to as Romsdalen, but I took the liberty of calling it Romsdarren. It's manlier that way. Hurr.**


End file.
